Alone
by crystal stardust
Summary: What happens if Bella is all alone when she first gets to Forks, if Charlie is not there to live with her as planned? What happened to Charlie? Who will take care of her? BellaxEdward First story. Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.


Hey readers, this is my first fanfic. I've wanted to write one for the longest time, but I've never had the patience to do it. So, I hope you enjoy this story that just popped into my head. Please Read and Review! Thanks. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.

Alone

I glance out the window, seeing the low clouds surrounding the plane; we are literally _in_ a cloud. This is to be my new life, my new home, my new family. My mom just got remarried and I didn't want to burden her by just hanging around doing nothing all the time. I never really had any friends to go out with. So I suggested that go to live with my father, Charlie, whom I do not see as often as I probably should, and who is most likely very lonely all alone as the police chief of the tiny little town called Forks, Washington, one of the most overcast and rainy places in the world.

Great. Here I am, an Arizona girl, used to the hot, blazing sun burning into the desert and my skin. Unlike what most people would envision an Arizona girl to look like, I am pale, I don't tan, I only burn, and I have plain brown hair. I'm about average height, 5'4", but I am the opposite of athletic. My version of sports involves me injuring any person within a 20-foot range. So, instead of playing sports, I read; anything and everything that I can get my hands on, I read.

"The flight will be landing in 5 minutes. Please secure your seatbelts, return all seats to the upright position, put all trays up, and place all carry-on baggage either in the overhead compartments or under your seats. Thank you very much." The voice over the intercom blared loud and I follow the woman's directions.

Within five minutes, the plane lands and I grab my carry-on bags and get off the plane slowly and methodically. Its not like I regret my decision, its just that I'm not quite sure what I'm doing here, or what I was thinking when I made this choice, and I know that I definitely didn't plan as well as I could and should have for my life here in Forks. But it's too late now, and as I walk into the airport I see Charlie standing off to the side, away from the center of attention as usual. I guess that's where I get my personality from, because I'm definitely not very much like my spontaneous and spunky mom, who can never quite seem to stick to any of her plans.

But anyways, I walk over to Charlie and we share an awkward moment with an awkward hug, a few short words, and that's all. Then we walk down to pick up my luggage and then head out to his car…oh, god, that dreadful police cruiser. I will definitely have to buy my own car ASAP. Wow. Okay, so first thing that I'll do tomorrow is ask Charlie if there is any way I can buy myself a car, if not for my not wanting to be stared at in a police car, then for not wanting to have to wait for Charlie to take me everywhere, and be even more of a burden on him; he's already being so great about my coming to live with him. I climb into the passenger side of the car, and we set off towards Forks. One hour in the car with Charlie…starting _now_.

After a few minutes, he makes an attempt to engage me in small talk, but as neither of us gives more than one sentence to answer any questions we do happen to ask each other, about life, about Renee, how she and Phil are, about what I'm planning to do, anything. We even have like, a minute long conversation about the _weather_. "So, Dad, how often does it really rain here? Do you – we – ever get any sunlight?"

"Well, not really."

"Oh, cool, okay." Yeah, talk about awkward.

About half an hour later, we are cruising along the highway, sitting in a somewhat comfortable silence, when all of a sudden Charlie curses and swerves, I scream, there's something in the road. Through the rain and the dark outside, I don't see much more than that; I observe all this in about one second. The next second, the car is skidding along the road, there's a huge lurch, suddenly I feel like I'm on a roller coaster. The car is airborne, and is turning over and over, crashing through the brush on the side of the road. Again, this all happens in about 5, maybe 10 seconds max.

All of a sudden…silence. The car shudders to a halt, the side somewhat dented by a huge tree trunk. My heart races wildly as the adrenaline from the crash pulses through my veins. Oh. My. God. What just happened?! Is Charlie okay? Where are we? Where's a phone? I need to call 911!!! Is that blood?! Oh god, no not blood, I can't stand blood. The sight and smell of my blood is nauseating, and I cringe. The car is upside down, my head is pounding, and the glass of my window is shattered and jagged around the edges.

I look to my left. Charlie, is Dad okay? Please, no. NO, no, no, no. This can't be happening to me. This isn't possible, this just it – it – He's not moving. His eyes aren't open. Is he breathing? I extend my arm, trembling and bloody, to check for a pulse in his neck…nothing. There's nothing there – there's _nothing there_! Oh my god, what do I do? Why, why, why? I stroke his cheek and close my eyes.

"Ma'am, are you okay?! Excuse me, sir? Can you hear me?"

A voice breaks through my reverie, and I open my eyes. There is a man crouched next to me. He is blonde, fairly young looking, and handsome. But no, I'm not going to think about this. Just – just Charlie. Why? I ask myself this question over and over. The man starts speaking to me again.

"Okay, ma'am, its alright. I just called the hospital, and they're sending an ambulance out here right away. But in the meantime, I'm a doctor, and I'm going to help you get out of that car. Will you let me help you out?"

I stare at him blankly. What else can I do? I have no control over my thoughts, my actions. The stranger's cold hands reach around me to unbuckle the seatbelt, and he grimaces.

"Lucky you were wearing this. I'd hate to think what would happen if you weren't."

I don't even react. Nothing. What's wrong with me? Oh, right. He- he- he's dead. I won't ever be able to talk to him. Charlie…

By this time, I am almost all the way out of the window. This man has pulled me out of the car, and lays me gently on the ground next to the pile of metal with his jacket bundled under my head. He runs to his car and grabs something out of the passenger side; it's some kind of toolbox looking thing. Oh, a first-aid kit. He gets out some alcohol and cotton balls and gently swabs the cuts all over the side of my face and my arms. There is a gash in my jeans – it looks like a particularly large shard of glass is embedded in my thigh. I don't feel anything. I'm numb. He glances up at me.

"Miss, I'm going to have to tie your leg before I pull the glass out. Is that okay?"

Once again, I simply look at him. But this time, there is a pained look of resignation in my gaze, and he goes to work, tying a strip of leather from his jacket around my leg above the cut in a tourniquet. Then, he cleans around the laceration, before turning to me, as if asking permission once again to take the glass out. I close my eyes. He gently plies it out of my leg, and I open my eyes again. Blood. Blood. That is all I see. My leg, a huge, red line seeping blood. I begin to feel light-headed, and black dots swim before my eyes. I begin to fall back into a faint, and then all I see is black.

_********************_

_Just to let everyone know, I'm not quite sure how often I will be updating this. And also, i just replaced this chapter with all these notes. Thanks again._

_crystal_


End file.
